fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswin/Supports
With Hector C Support *'Oswin:' ... ... *'Hector:' Oswin! I’m fine here by myself! Why don’t you go help the others? *'Oswin:' I’m afraid I cannot. I’ve orders from Lord Uther. My duty here is to guard you, sir. *'Hector:' Yeah, but it’s weird! I mean, two guys like us—We gotta sit here looking at each other’s mugs all day? *'Oswin:' If you can bear it, Lord Hector, then I see no problem with this arrangement. *'Hector:' ...Right. Sorry ‘bout that. *'Oswin:' It’s quite all right. *'Hector:' You do bug me though, you know. *'Oswin:' Yes, of course. *'Hector:' Oswin! Why, you... *'Oswin:' Lord Hector, this is a battlefield. Focus on the battle. *'Hector:' Grr! How am I supposed to concentrate now!? B Support *'Oswin:' Lord Hector. *'Hector:' What is it now, Oswin? *'Oswin:' I was watching you just now. You are in top form, I must say. I could hardly believe my eyes. *'Hector:' Heh! I see you finally opened those eyes of yours! *'Oswin:' The way you wield your axe shows how hard you train. Tell me, where did you learn? *'Hector:' Where? In the ring, of course. You know I love that place. I used to sneak out of class for days at an end to fight. *'Oswin:' So, you were fighting your peers in the ring... *'Hector:' Yeah, yeah. Just... don’t let my brother know. Yeah, I had to threaten my teachers, too-- huh? *'Oswin:' Ah, now I have you! I thought you might be disobeying Lord Uther. The brother of a marquess of Ostia, fighting in the ring... What would Uther say were he here now! *'Hector:' Fine, fine! I hear you. Just don’t tell my brother! *'Oswin:' Perhaps we could work out an arrangement... If you promised never to go to the ring again? *'Hector:' Fine, I’m out. Done! On my honor as a man! *'Oswin:' Of course. *'Hector:' Grr...! You ill-hearted old man! *'Oswin:' Not that I’m correcting you, but I am only in my thirties. I would think “ill-hearted gentleman” more appropriate... Now, I must be off. *'Hector:' Hunh? Thirties...? He must be kidding. A Support *'Oswin:' Lord Hector, how fare you? *'Hector:' Aaah... Is it me, or are our enemies getting stronger? *'Oswin:' Yes. I’m afraid my armor saved my skin more than once today. Take care, Lord Hector. *'Hector:' Say, Oswin. Sorry to be such a burden, you know? *'Oswin:' Pardon? *'Hector:' I know it’s my brother’s orders, but here you’re stuck with me. I mean, it must be a drag for you, right? You let me know if there’s anything I can do for you. *'Oswin:' Well, to tell the truth... When I was assigned to watch over you, Lord Hector, I feared that I might not be worthy of the job. But I realized something over the course of this journey. While your words and manners may be coarse at times, you are straight and true in character—like a good arrow. I thank Lord Uther for giving me the opportunity to serve you. So, believe me that it hasn’t been a burden at all. *'Hector:' Oswin... You... You sure? I mean, that’s good, I’m glad. *'Oswin:' Excellent! Then I shall be honored to serve you further. *'Hector:' I was afraid it might have been me makin’ you look like an old man! *'Oswin:' Eh? What was that? *'Hector:' Ah, er, nothing! Never mind! Um, right! Come along, then! Let’s go! With Matthew C Support *'Oswin:' Matthew! Have you seen Hector? *'Matthew:' No, I haven’t. *'Oswin:' That man just goes where he pleases! And I told him, knights stand their ground! *'Matthew:' Haha! Not him! Young folk these days just can’t stay put! Even you were young once, right, Oswin? *'Oswin:' Always trying to take care of things on his own... That one needs to learn how to think about others! *'Matthew:' Yeah, but that’s what I like about him. Things are never dull when he’s around! *'Oswin:' Like him, don’t like him... This is not the time for such talk. It’s your coddling him that caused this in the first place. Matthew? Hey! I wasn’t done yet! B Support *'Matthew:' You know, Oswin, I just don’t get it. How long do we need to be on this quest? *'Oswin:' What do you mean. Matthew? *'Matthew:' We are men of Ostia, aren’t we? Our young master is risking his life for the sake of his friends, but if you think about what is best for Ostia... *'Oswin:' ...Hmm. I agree. But Hector’s not one to change his mind once it’s made. So I am here just to keep him out of trouble. I’ve sworn to serve him truly, and so I shall. It is a most trying situation. *'Matthew:' Haw... *'Oswin:' What is it, Matthew? *'Matthew:' Oh...nothing. *'Oswin:' So why did you come on this journey? Didn’t you say that spies do not join the fray? *'Matthew:' Yes, that’s true... But if we leave him alone, who knows what might happen? He is faithful and brave at his best, and a spoiled child at his worst. We must keep an eye on him. And if we must watch him, we might as well fight along his side. *'Oswin:' ...You seem pleased by that, Matthew... *'Matthew:' Well, I have long been accustomed to his presence, his behavior. But...I rather thought your appraisal of him to be a bit generous of late... *'Oswin:' That is...most certainly not true. ...No, certainly not. A Support *'Matthew:' It seems our young master intends to see this thing with Eliwood through to the end. *'Oswin:' And so we shall follow him and remain loyal to the end as well. We must protect him at all cost. *'Matthew:' But...what do you think about those two? *'Oswin:' What do you mean? *'Matthew:' Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae. Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia. Each one bears the weight of a nation... How will they govern Lycia? Aren’t you curious? *'Oswin:' Well... I believe Eliwood will make an ideal leader... He may have faults, but he has the heart of the people. *'Matthew:' And what of our master, Hector? *'Oswin:' Of him...I am not so sure. He would surely be unique in our history of leaders. Oh, who am I trying to be so diplomatic for? *'Matthew:' Anyway, he is what he is... At least he has no skill for treachery, unlike Lord Uther... But he will certainly face challenges... *'Oswin:' Perhaps...that is best. *'Matthew:' I’m sorry? *'Oswin:' Hector may not walk the right path. The path of Eliwood may be the right one, but maybe our Hector can win people with his inventiveness. By not walking the clear path, he always forges new ones... In that, he has great skill. *'Matthew:' You would say so much, Oswin? What has come over you? *'Oswin:' ...I would not trust him to act without us, but...I would not want to see his good qualities hindered. *'Matthew:' Hmm, I see. *'Oswin:' But...you will never tell Hector what I have just said. It is...not becoming of a knight. *'Matthew:' Heh heh... Yeah, I know. With Serra C Support *'Serra:' OK, let’s see... Saint Elimine, praise be your graces. Please ensure that no one dies in this battle. Please grant me speed to heal my allies’ wounds. And, um, what else... *'Oswin:' ...... *'Serra:' I want Hector to give me a lot of gold, and I want to get all the food and only ever have to do the fun jobs, and I want a servant who does whatever I say, and everyone should worship me and give me things, and...uhh... *'Oswin:' This is an unorthodox prayer. Does it go on much longer? *'Serra:' Lord Oswin!? Ohhh... Were you listening that whole time? *'Oswin:' I have orders for you from Lord Hector. You must join the healers on the front line... *'Serra:' What!? You’re joking. *'Oswin:' Joking? *'Serra:' You want me to be right up in the front, where all the swords and axes and spears are? Why should I be up there? *'Oswin:' ...In a normal fight, you wouldn’t. But this time’s different. Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood are on the front line. If we, their retainers, do not help them, then what are we? Perhaps you convinced Hector to go easy on you last time? Not this time. Go to the front lines and do as you are told. *'Serra:' ...Yes, m’lord... B Support *'Oswin:' Serra. *'Serra:' Ah, Lord Oswin! What is it? Oh! I know! You came here to praise me! *'Oswin:' ...Why would you say that? *'Serra:' For my efforts... Because I’m trying so hard, right? I was out healing on the front lines and everything earlier. You saw how good I was, healing all our troops! And, and, and... *'Oswin:' Quiet, child. What you did was no more than expected. *'Serra:' What? *'Oswin:' It is your duty to heal those who are hurt. And any evaluation of your own success is trivial. *'Serra:' What does that mean? *'Oswin:' Your words and actions are bad for morale. I ask you as a fellow Ostian, behave yourself. *'Serra:' Wh-What? Has someone been saying bad things about me? It’s just jealousy, I tell you! *'Oswin:' I am the one saying these things. *'Serra:' Oh... *'Oswin:' Your lack of control is harming others. From now on, exercise some discipline. *'Serra:' ......Yes...m’lord. A Support *'Oswin:' Serra. *'Serra:' ...... *'Oswin:' What? What’s wrong? Why don’t you answer? *'Serra:' ...... *'Oswin:' Serra!? Can’t you speak!? *'Serra:' ...... You...hate me...don’t you? *'Oswin:' What are you talking about? *'Serra:' ...I want to talk to you, but...all you ever do is tell me everything I’m doing wrong... You don’t like anything I do, right? So... So... ... ... ... ... ......sniff... *'Oswin:' How has it come to this? Perhaps I have been stern in the past. But I always had your interests in mind. *'Serra:' ...Sniff Sniff... ......It’s fine... It’s my own fault for being so foolish. It’s no wonder you all hate me so. *'Oswin:' ...Sigh... No one hates you... *'Serra:' ......Oh? *'Oswin:' Our soldiers are all quite taken with you, in fact. *'Serra:' ...... *'Oswin:' Why, even the enemy soldiers seem smitten by your charms. That’s why I asked you to lay low. *'Serra:' ...I thought...you hated me... But...maybe you really like me? Maybe that’s why you’re so mean? *'Oswin:' I did not intend to be mean. *'Serra:' So you do like me? Ahh, what should I do? I have taken the vows of chastity! *'Oswin:' You see...this is what I was talking about... *'Serra:' You look old, but you’re still in your thirties, right? Fourteen years apart, huh? Hey, that’s not so bad!! *'Oswin:' What? Woman, what in the name of all that-- *'Serra:' Oh, Lord Oswin, I am so happy to know how you feel! And I will certainly give it great consideration. Just wait for my answer! Hee hee hee... *'Oswin:' ...How I feel? Ooooh... With Priscilla C Support *'Oswin:' Lady Priscilla? Pardon my manner, but are you Lady Priscilla of House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' And who might you be? *'Oswin:' Forgive me, milady. I am Oswin, of the Ostian Knights. I fight in this army at the side of Lord Hector. *'Priscilla:' Pray, how do you know of me? *'Oswin:' Yes, well... For a time, I was posted with the knights at Cornwell. I saw you many times during my stay. This was some time ago, however. *'Priscilla:' Is that so? Then you must forgive me. *'Oswin:' No, m’lady. You were too young to remember... You stood at the marquess’s side, always holding your brother’s sleeve. ...You were the closest of siblings... *'Priscilla:' Is that so? Yes, I suppose there must have been a time when it was so... B Support *'Oswin:' Have you heard... about House Cornwell? *'Priscilla:' Yes. It was accused of stealing funds from the alliance and censured by the council of lords, stripped of its peerage. *'Oswin:' ...Yes. It is true. *'Priscilla:' My real family gave me up, and now they have given up their castle. No one knows where they are. I probably shouldn’t be asking you this... But...you seem like a proud and fine knight worthy of my trust, so I must ask you... *'Oswin:' I am too proud to lie, m’lady. What would you ask? *'Priscilla:' Are the members of House Cornwell truly...thieves? Swear on your honor! Can there be no mistake?! *'Oswin:' ...Lady Priscilla. I wish I could refute it... *'Priscilla:' ......I see. ...Then there must be some...proof. *'Priscilla:' ...Let me ask another question. Do you know where my father is? *'Oswin:' ...Yes...I do. *'Priscilla:' What? Really? Where!? *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' Lord Oswin! Please, I must know! A Support *'Oswin:' ...Lady Priscilla. *'Priscilla:' ...... *'Oswin:' ...Forgive me. *'Priscilla:' ...Why do you apologize? *'Oswin:' I should never have told you about your parents. *'Priscilla:' When they were divested of their peerage... my mother and father... took their own lives. You only told me... what I asked to hear. Lord Oswin, you are not to blame. *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' But...I wanted to ask my father one thing. Why...did he...have to steal? *'Oswin:' My lord, Uther of Ostia, investigated the matter. He...entrusted me...with some details. In recent years, the Cornwell fortune had begun to decline. Marquess Cornwell, in acts of kindness, had assumed the debts of many close to him. When he could not pay his own debts, the wolves came out. *'Priscilla:' But...if it was a matter of money, why couldn’t they ask my adopted family, the Caerleons? *'Oswin:' The amount they stole was... far greater than they owed. Your parents did not want to involve the daughter they had sent away. *'Priscilla:' Father... ...Mo...ther...... *'Oswin:' ...... *'Priscilla:' ...Lord Oswin... ......I... I...will be fine... There is no need to stay at my side... away from your charge... *'Oswin:' Lord Hector... gave me leave to come. I must express my regret for what our Ostia has done to House Cornwell. The marquess did commit a grave crime. But the vilest sin was the issue of the order... that caused so much grief. If he had stayed alive, perhaps much calamity could have been avoided. *'Priscilla:' ...No matter what we say, the dead will not return... But as long as I will live, I will remember that you... that Ostia... were honest and just... With Dorcas C Support *'Oswin:' Oh, and you are... *'Dorcas:' ...Dorcas. I was hired by Eliwood. *'Oswin:' I am Oswin, knight of Ostia. Hmm... You are a well-built young man. *'Dorcas:' ...Excuse me? *'Oswin:' These days, I see nothing but tiny men made of straw. Why, with a suit of armor on, they wouldn’t be able to move! But you, sir... You would make a fine knight. *'Dorcas:' What do you mean? *'Oswin:' Have you considered joining the Ostian knights? We need men like you. Soldiers. Warriors. *'Dorcas:' ...Sorry, but that’s not my style. *'Oswin:' Now, just listen to what I’ve got to say first... Wouldn’t you like to wear mail like this, the proud symbol of our order? *'Dorcas:' ...Not really. B Support *'Oswin:' We Ostian knights are the strongest in the realm. We are the true reason that Castle Ostia is said to be impregnable! We may not be fleet of foot, but we will best any man on the field! *'Dorcas:' I hear what you are saying, but... Knights must be of noble blood, must they not? *'Oswin:' Rubbish, my good man. Even I am a commoner by birth. *'Dorcas:' Really? *'Oswin:' We take any good man... If he has value, that is. Rich or poor. *'Dorcas:' ...... Is this true? *'Oswin:' Yes, but only the best soldiers become knights. And the training is long and hard indeed. But you seem to be sound of spirit as well. Why, it’s as if you were born to become a knight! *'Dorcas:' ...Please. Let me think it over... A Support *'Dorcas:' ...... *'Oswin:' Ah, my good man. Have you reconsidered my proposition? *'Dorcas:' Oswin... Why did you... become a knight? *'Oswin:' Why, to protect good Ostia in this armor, of course! This cold steel protects not only my body, you know. It also protects my lord and my people! I became a knight to act as the very wall that protects our families. *'Dorcas:' I see... *'Oswin:' And so... *'Dorcas:' No... Forgive me, but I must decline. I respect your choice in life. But I fight to protect only one, not many. I do this for my wife, waiting for me in Pherae. *'Oswin:' I understand... You are her knight then, my good man. That is our loss, but the choice you make is solid. Well then, shall we be going? For those protected ones we hold dear! *'Dorcas:' On we go. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports